King Phantom
by MagmiaFlare
Summary: When Danny defeated Pariah Dark, everyone thought that that was it. There wouldn't be another ghost king. Then Danny got his Ghostly Wail. How does this one little power change his life forever?
1. Prologue

**Hello everyone! My name is Magmia Flare. This idea has been rolling around my head for a little while, and I've been wanting to start writing my fan fictions here. Please be gentle, this is my first fic. Reviews are appreciated and encouraged, but please, if you are going to criticize my work, make it constructive. I really hope that you like it, and I'm sorry that the chapters will probably be so short, I'm still trying to find my voice. Phantom Planet does happen, but Danny does not reveal his identity to anyone and Tucker is not the mayor. I'm still not sure how long this will be, but it will probably only be 3 or 4 chapters.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom** **.**

Chapter 1: Prologue

Clockwork, Master of Time, was standing in front of the Observants, the corrupt ghost council that had ruled the Ghost Zone since the fall of the evil Ghost King, Pariah Dark. The fifty or so Observants were sitting in their respective seats in the purple, multi-tiered courtroom room. Just 3 weeks ago the fallen King had been released from the Sarcophagus of Forever Sleep, in which he had been imprisoned, by his loyal Fright Knight. The ghost King had then proceeded to attempt to suck Amity Park into the ghost zone. His army's efforts had been stopped by the ghosts that had been rallied behind the half-ghost half-human hybrid, Danny Fenton/Danny Phantom. While his enemies fought the army of skeleton ghosts to clear the way, Danny, in his parent's exoskeleton, fought against the Ghost King himself. Finally, the halfa forced Pariah Dark back into the Sarcophagus, and kept it closed long enough for his arch enemy, the halfa Vlad Masters/Vlad Plasmius, to lock the coffin, imprisoning the King once more.

According to the most ancient laws of the Ghost Zone, ones that few ghosts could remember, if the defeater of the previous king had challenged the king for the throne or their life, then the defeater of the king shall take the throne, if found worthy by the Spirit World herself. Danny had unknowingly challenged Pariah for the throne, a challenge that the king had accepted not expecting to lose.

Two weeks (and ten years) after the Pariah Dark "incident," the Spirit World granted the young boy who was trying to save the world from himself a new power. One far more powerful, if used to its full extent, than anything that even Pariah Dark could produce without the Ring of Rage and the Crown of Fire giving him power. The gift of this power and its continued use in his own time proved that the Spirit World had chosen a new king, one that had not even turned 16 yet. Few realized that this had happened. Most of those that had were in a large room, trying to keep calm.

Now, Clockwork was listening to the Observants discuss the future of the Ghost Zone. There was only one thing that all the one-eyed creatures agreed upon: Danny Fenton/Phantom COULD NOT take the throne. Some suggested challenging him for the throne themselves, but then only one would rise to power. Others suggested simply not telling the halfa and having nothing change. Clockwork shot down this idea quickly, saying that even the Observants had to respect the Ancient Laws. Finally, one of the Observants had an idea, they would give him a challenge so impossible that he would never be able to complete it. Not only that, but they would not tell Danny, saying that only one with a heart noble enough, and leadership skills strong enough, would complete this task without knowledge of the task.

This task would be to rally both humans and ghost behind him for a single goal.

When the Observants adjourned their meeting, after putting the task set for the 15 year old superhero in the written record, they were all feeling relieved and proud, sure that they would never lose their power over the Ghost Zone. Clockwork simply went back to his tower and smiled.

Three months later, Clockwork once again appeared before the Observants, who were quite agitated.

"How could we let this happen?!" One of the Observants cried. The others let out similar cries of anguish.

Daniel James Fenton/Phantom had completed the task that he had had no knowledge about. When the world was in danger, the halfa had done the impossible, he had rallied all his enemies, friends, and everyone else in the Ghost Zone, and humans from all over the world, to save the Earth from the Disasteroid. The humans had given the ghosts a way to turn the entire Earth intangible, allowing the Disasteroid to pass through the Earth harmlessly.

"Oh," Clockwork began, "not dying was the verdict, if I remember correctly."

"How can we fix this? Phantom turns 16 in a week, there is not enough time to prevent him from becoming king." Another Observant called.

"I'm afraid that there is nothing you can do to prevent Daniel from taking the throne. You have lost the kingdom that was never truly yours. All you can hope for now is that he doesn't proclaim the last three months of not knowing of his inheritance treason." Clockwork was smiling now, knowing that Daniel would never take his role as High King far enough for a death penalty. But the Observants didn't know that. Even Masters of Time had to have fun sometimes.

Clockwork's statement brought a collective gasp out of the council.

"Now, I'm afraid that I must take my leave, our new prince must be told of his position." With that, Clockwork left the Council Hall and began his trip to Pariah's (soon to be Phantom's) Keep.

 **I hope you liked it. I'll try to update before next Sunday. Thank you for taking the time to read my first story. See you soon.**

 **-Magmia Flare**


	2. I'm a WHAT!

**Hi everyone** **.** **Thanks** **for bearing with me. Here is the promised chapter. I hope you like it!**

 **Thank you to everyone who reviewed my first chapter. You're all so nice. And thanks to everyone who favorited or is following this story, I sort of go off on a natural high every time someone favorites, follows, or reviews my story.**

 **A special thanks to Creepy-Pasta for writing the first review.**

Chapter 2: I'm a WHAT?!

Daniel James Phantom and his friends Sam Manson and Tucker Foley were out on patrol looking for any ghosts that had snuck through the portal again. As Danny flew above his friends, they kept in contact with the Fenton phones in each of their ears. They were currently talking about the English test they had the next day.

"I'm doomed." The halfa stated as he answered the thirty-sixth question wrong in a row. "I'm going to fail. There's just not enough time for everything."

Sam sighed, knowing that there was nothing she could say or do to calm her anxious boyfriend. Meanwhile, Tuck gave probably the least helpful advice ever, "Hey, at least you always have getting your butt kicked to fall back on."

"Thanks, Tuck." Danny said sarcastically.

"Anytime, dude."

"Anyway," Sam broke in, "I think it's time to turn in for the night. It's already almost 10:00, Danny."

"I help save the world, and I don't even get a few extra minutes added to my curfew? Come on, how is that fair?"

"Your parents don't know it was you." Tuck said unhelpfully.

"Curfew." Sam reminded in an accusatory voice.

"I'm going, I'm going. I'll see you guys tomorrow." Danny was about to fly off when a wisp of blue steam slipped from his lips. The boy sighed, "Never mind. Let's go see who's butt needs kicking now, shall we?"

A figure stood in the shadows of Fentonworks, his new prince's home. He had nearly decapitated the time ghost when he found out that the Observants had kept Daniel's inheritance from the young halfa. As the figure's young master appeared a few blocks away above the buildings, he mounted his horse and flew through the streets. The halfa's glowing silhouette started and began to follow the rider, looking around to find the ghost that set off his ghost sense. The dark rider flew towards the park and landed among the trees. It was late, and no one was in the park, just as Lord Clockwork had said. The prince would not want this announcement public, so there could be no one else nearby to hear the news. The dark figure stood waiting in a clearing, as the glowing form of his master neared with the sound of two scooters, no doubt with the young master's best friends on them, not far behind. The sound grew closer.

As Danny and his friends neared the clearing, he let Sam and Tucker catch up. The ghost had led him here for a reason, and it couldn't have been good. "You guys ready?" the halfa asked.

Sam brought out small ecto-gun that she kept in her scooter, while Tuck grabbed a tube of lipstick from his pocket. They each nodded, and hopped off their scooters while Danny descended to the forest floor.

"Let's do this." Sam declared, and with that, the trio cautiously entered the clearing to find a dark knight standing on the opposite edge of the clearing.

Upon seeing who the ghost was, the trio immediately dropped into fighting stances, Danny and Sam offensive with Tucker behind them in a defensive stance. Before any of them could speak, however, the Fright Knight dismounted and kneeled before the halfa.

"Daniel Phantom, Lord Clockwork has instructed me to tell you of one of the Ancient Laws, proclaiming that the defeater of the previous King shall take the throne and rule over the Infinite Realms until he chooses to pass the torch on to an heir, or he himself has been defeated in battle in his own castle.

"So, my prince, I, the Fright Knight, pledge myself to you and your family. I shall enact upon your will and be your humble servant until such time comes that you are no longer king." The Fright Knight looked up at his prince, lord, and lady, but stayed on one knee.

The trio had started staring when the knight had kneeled, and their mouths had dropped somewhere around the words "defeater of the previous King shall take the throne and rule over the Infinite Realms" and still had yet to close them again. Danny's mind was reeling and there was only one thing that he could think to say:

"I'm a WHAT?!"

Looking down on Fright Knight, the group could tell that this was not a joke. The dark knight would never be caught dead kneeling before a _human_ , much less calling him "prince." Not unless that human were really the prince.

Sam spoke up, hoping to find a loophole, not for her own benefit, but for Danny, who looked like he'd just been told that his entire family had died. "If he's the prince because he beat Pariah Dark, doesn't that mean that he should have been told three months ago." Danny looked up at her when she said that, a hopeful glint in his eye.

"Yes, my lady, the Observants should have informed Prince Daniel of his position as soon as he got his Ghostly Wail. However, they seemed to feel that you had not proven to be a leader. The council set you an impossible task, that you completed without knowledge of said task." Fright answered, still on one knee.

Tucker decided to jump into the conversation. "Wait a minute, you keep calling Danny 'prince' but you said that he became king after he beat Pariah."

The still kneeling knight turned his head towards the techno geek, "The prince has not been crowned yet, my lord."

Danny seemed to find his voice again, however small it may be. "So," he began in a weak voice, "when, exactly, will I be...um...c-crowned?"

The Knight looked up at his prince and appeared to smile.

Across town, the Fenton parents were working on a new invention in their lab when they heard a sound. They looked around before looking back at each other and shrugged. For a moment, they could have sworn that they had heard three voices shout the same thing:

"ONE WEEK!?"

 **Thank you for reading. I'll try to have the next chapter up within the next two weeks. I'm sorry if Fright Knight is a little OOC here. I picture him as slightly more of a formal, medieval knight than the show portrays him. Sorry to any of you who were upset with my version.**

 **See you all in a couple of weeks!**

 **-Magmia Flare**


	3. Denial

**Hi! I'm sorry that the chapter is so short. It has been truly kicking my butt. I figured that it was better to post what I had on time and try to give you a longer chapter next time.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Denial

Danny woke up the next day with a chuckle. He had had the craziest dream last night. He had dreamed that the _Fright Knight_ had told him that _he_ was _King_ of the _Ghost Zone_. It made the halfa laugh just thinking about it. Then he sat up. His bed faced his light blue bedroom door, so the black sticky note on his doorknob stood out. As far as he knew, his family didn't _own_ any black sticky notes, and Sam didn't use her black Post-Its for him. They were mostly reserved for making her parents upset. Danny honestly didn't know who else would leave notes for him, _in his room._ Especially when he's sleeping. As cautionary as he had learned to be after two years of ghost hunting, he attempted to ignore the very odd note on his doorknob while he got ready for the school day. However, as he was pulling on his traditional white t-shirt and jeans, his natural curiosity got the better of him. Danny sighed and gave in. He grabbed the note off the doorknob and began to read:

 _My liege, I apologize for causing you and your friends such distress. It shall not happen again._

 _Lord Clockwork has asked that you and your friends meet with him at his tower after your daily educational activities._

 _If you require me at any point, my prince, simply call my name and I shall come._

 _Your loyal and humble servant,_

 _The Fright Knight_

Danny just starred at the white writing for a good five minutes before he got past the 'my liege' part. His jaw only dropped from there. _It wasn't a dream,_ he thought weakly, _it actually happened. I'm-I'm a_ king.

Before the halfa could dwell on the note and its meaning, he heard a voice call up.

"DANNY! BREAKFAST!"

"Coming, Mom!" He called back as he pushed his barely finished homework and the note into his backpack.

* * *

The halfa forgot about the note until he met up with Sam and Tucker in front of the school. To be fair, it's difficult to think about life changing notes while trying to get to school on time _and_ not let Skulker have his pelt. He saw them whispering underneath a tree in front of the school and walked up to them. They stopped whispering immediately.

"Hi Danny." Sam said as she laced her fingers together with his.

"Hey dude. What did you think of last night?" Tucker asked hesitantly.

"Oh...right." Danny's smile immediately left his face and he quietly rummaged through his bag and gave the note to Sam. Tucker put down his PDA and read the note over the goth's shoulder. "I had been hoping that it was all a dream, but this was on my doorknob when I woke up."

Tucker and Sam exchanged a look after they read the note. "We'll figure it out after school, okay Danny?" Sam asked, putting a hand on her boyfriend's shoulder, "We can ask Clockwork about it."

The trio started walking toward their home room. "Yeah, okay Sam. Thanks."

"Anytime. Until then, let's just calm down and focus on Lancer's test." Danny stopped dead in his tracks.

"I'm dead." His friends just patted his shoulders and shook their heads.

* * *

 **Sorry again. I'll post again within the next two weeks. Any suggestions for the next chapter are greatly appreciated.**

 **See you soon.**

 **-Magmia Flare**


	4. Acceptance

Magmia Flare KING PHANTOM 3 of 3

 **Hi. I would like to begin with apologizing a billion and one times for being so late. I hope that the quality of the writing makes up for it. I will update before February 1st, I can guarantee that. I apologize again.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom.**

Chapter 4- Acceptance

Danny and his friends walked out of the school two minutes after the bell rang. The halfa glanced around anxiously. There had been a suspicious lack of ghosts during the day, and that hadn't happened in two years. The anxiety had thankfully _not_ affected his test, considering the fact that he had English third period and a lack of ghosts until then was not too worrisome.

Tucker, however, decided to make then best of the calm. "You guys want to go to Nasty Burger? I heard they added a new item to the menu: Triple decker burger with any topping you could want, even another burger!"

Sam cringed and whacked Tucker upside the head. "As much as I would _love_ to see you scarf all that down, we need to go see Clockwork."

As they rounded the corner toward Fentonworks and away from Nasty Burger, Tucker let out a little whimper, "Nasty..." and Sam whacked him again.

Before the argument could get out of hand, Danny took Sam's hand to calm her down. Tucker was smart enough to see that he should not continue and fell silent. The trio kept walking, quickly getting into an argument over who the most annoying ghost was: Box Ghost or Kempler. Sam said Kempler, Tucker said Boxy, and Danny kept going between the two. They walked into Danny's house, finding a note on the fridge:

 _Hi kids!_

 _We went to get fudge and ghosts. We'll be home before dinner._

 _Love you!_

 _Mom and Dad_

"Well, that solves that problem. Let's go." Danny led the way down to the lab and transformed while Sam and Tucker boarded the Specter Speeder. On the way to Clockwork's Tower, Danny noticed again that odd lack of ghosts. There wasn't a single ghost in sight.

"Calm down, Danny." Sam said to her very agitated boyfriend. "You look like you expect the whole of the Ghost Zone to attack you."

"I don't. That's the problem. There have been _zero_ attacks all day. Only Skulker has shown up, and he suddenly left half way through our fight. That hasn't happened for two years, and you expect me to _not_ worry?" The halfa responded, trying to look everywhere at once. Finally, he spotted the Tower. As they approached, the door opened, encouraging the humans to fly right in.

Once they were inside and Sam and Tucker had disembarked the Specter Speeder, Clockwork appeared in his signature purple cloak from his time portal.

"Ah, hello Daniel, Sam, Tucker. Thank you for coming." The Time Master started.

Upon seeing that her boyfriend had gone a little weak kneed, Sam spoke up. "Thanks for having us, Clockwork. Why did you want to see us?"

"Daniel needs to understand why he is the next king, and why he cannot say 'no' to taking the throne.

"To begin, you must understand how you challenged Pariah Dark for his life." Clockwork waved his staff in the air and a screen appeared in front of the small group. In it was the Ghost King himself, standing tall with a crown of fire on his head.

"A little ragged round the edges, eh, child?" He said in a loud confident voice.

The screen panned around to see Danny in his Phantom form, wearing his parent exo-suit, complete with the Danny Phantom logo on the front. "What do you say we ditch the snappy banter and get right to the part where I kick your butt?"

The screen switched back to Pariah Dark, "Very well, I accept your terms!" Clockwork waved his hand again and the screen dissolved, leaving those last four words echoing over and over in Danny's head, slowly getting louder. _I accept your terms. I accept your terms._

"You see, Daniel, Pariah took your words to mean that if he lost, then he would forfeit his throne and afterlife. Now, you have two options: 1- you can have everything stay exactly the way it is and not accept the crown, but the Ghost Zone will officially be lawless outside of the specific cities that have emerged. It will slowly crumble into civil war and destroy the Ghost Zone and the human world. Or, 2- you could take the throne and lead the Ghost Zone into its most prosperous and peaceful time in millennia. It's completely your choice."

Danny sighed and glanced at Sam and Tucker. They looked back with a mixture of defeat, acceptance, excitement, and anticipation in their eyes. He sighed again.

"What do I need to do to get ready for this c-cor-coronation?"

Clockwork smiled, "All you need to do is not bother Princess Dorathea's handmaidens as they take your measurements. I will tell you the time and date as soon as the invitations are done printing." He looked at Sam and Tucker. "You two too."

Danny seemed to have gone onto autopilot, only nodding his head. "Anything else?" The halfa asked in an expressionless voice.

"Nothing that cannot be dealt with later."

Danny nodded and walked back to the Specter Speeder, with Sam and Tucker following quickly after him with a hasty goodbye to Clockwork (from Sam). The trio flew home in silence. Finally, Danny spoke in the same small voice he had used the night before, scared, confused, and nervous.

"I guess we better tell Jazz."

 **HAPPY HOLIDAYS!**

Chapter 4- Acceptance


	5. Jazz

**Hi everyone. I'm back. I told you that I would get it up before February 1st! Anyway, I'm just going to try for once a month now, at least until I can get more used to this. Read and enjoy! And again, please review with any questions, comments, inconsistencies, and constructive criticism.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom. I asked for it for Christmas and Chanukah but apparently it's "too expensive" or something.**

Chapter 5- Jazz

Danny poked his invisible head through the portal and, upon seeing that his parents weren't there, motioned his friends in behind him. As the Specter Speeder set down, Danny transformed back to Fenton and started walking towards the stairs as his friends caught up. Jazz was doing homework on the couch when the trio reached the living room.

"Hey Jazz. Can we talk to you in my room for a moment?" Danny asked, his voice still small and his face blank.

"Of course, Danny. Is everything okay?" Jazz knew it wasn't by the way he was looking at her, kind of sad and nervous. Of course, he would never admit that something was bothering him. He would only say-

"Everything's fine. Just need to talk." So the older sister sighed and followed the trio up to her brother's room. When they got to the overwhelmingly blue room, Sam closed the door and Danny started to float cross legged a few inches above the bed. Then the trio began to talk. They quickly relayed everything about what happened in the park, the note, and their conversation with Clockwork. When they finished, Jazz sat quietly for a moment.

"Did you ask if you can stay in the human world?" Was the first thing out of Jazz's mouth.

"Uh..."

"Do you need to have a lair?"

"Uh..."

"Did you ask or find out anything that you didn't tell me?"

"Heh...um... not exactly?"

"That's what I thought. Follow me." Jazz grabbed a note pad and a pencil and walked out of the room. The trio followed her down to the lab, straight back to the Specter Speeder.

"Sam, would you please get us back to Clockwork's? Danny come here." Danny moved to sit with her in the back. "Now, since this ordeal obviously has you not thinking straight, we are going to come up with a list of questions. You will ask them when we get there, and then I will write down the answers, okay?"

"Uh huh."

"Okay, let's get started." Jazz replied. Over the next twenty minutes, Jazz and Danny (mostly Jazz) had written out quite a few questions, with Sam and Tucker throwing one in every once and a while. In the end, their list looked like this:

 **Can Danny stay in the human world?**

 **Does Danny need a lair?**

 **How will this process work?**

 **Can we get away with not telling Mom and Dad? (Danny's)**

 **Why haven't there been any ghost attacks today?**

 **Does this mean that Jazz is a princess? (Jazz's)**

 **What does this mean for Sam and Danny?**

 **Where is Dani? (Unrelated, but a good question that popped into Danny's mind while they were doing this)**

 **Does that mean that Walker can't try to arrest him anymore?**

 **When will the other ghosts find out?**

 **Does Danny get a castle? (Tucker's)**

 **How will this affect the amount of time spent ghost hunting?**

 **How does Danny learn to be a king?**

 **Will Danny have to wear the Ring and Crown all of the time?**

 **Should we be worried at all about the power turning Danny into Dan?**

With a list and a plan, Danny felt better about talking to Clockwork further about the situation at hand. Though he was anxious about getting the answer to the last question. Sam looked over at the halfa and smiled. He smiled back, calming down a little. The group saw the Clock Tower and flew inside, the doors opening for them once again. However, as they disembarked the Speeder, they couldn't see Clockwork anywhere. Jazz noticed a price of paper on a round table in front of the viewing screen. Calling the trio over, she read the note aloud.

 _"I'm afraid that I have a meeting with the Observants to attend, preventing me from meeting you. However, here are the answers to your questions:_

 _ **Can Danny stay in the human world?**_

 _Yes, until you graduate college, the position can simply be like a part-time job_ for when you are in the Zone. _Some problems may occur during the day that would have to be dealt with immediately, but none of you would have to come into the Zone to deal with them._

 _ **Does Danny need a lair?**_

 _Yes, during the coronation Pariah's Keep will transform into Phantom's Keep using the power of the Ring and Crown._

 _ **How will this process work?**_

 _All the four of you have to do is go to Princess Dorathea's castle on Wednesday to be fitted with your outfits. Anyone else that you wish to have in the royal family, at least for now, must attend._

 _ **Can we get away with not telling Mom and Dad?**_

 _Yes, but you must tell them at_ some _point._

 _ **Why haven't there been any ghost attacks today?**_

 _I asked them to give you a break. They only know that a new king is being crowned on Saturday evening._

 _ **Does this mean that Jazz is a princess?**_

 _Yes._

 _ **What does this mean for Sam and Danny?**_

 _Nothing_ has _to change, but the Infinite Realms does need a queen."_ At this, both Danny and Sam reddened like one of Sam's tomatoes and Jazz and Tucker snickered. _"It is completely your choice._

 _ **Where is Dani?**_

 _Currently in Cuba, but she will be attending the fitting on Wednesday._

 _ **Does that mean that Walker can't try to arrest him anymore?**_

 _He should not, but that does not mean that he won't._

 _ **When will the other ghosts find out?**_

 _They will be told the day before the coronation._

 _ **Does Danny get a castle?**_

 _See question 2._

 _ **How will this affect the amount of time spent ghost hunting?**_

 _You can decide whether or not to ban going to the human realm to cause trouble._

 _ **How does Danny learn to be a king?**_

 _You will have lessons with Frostbite and Princess Dorathea every weekend._

 _ **Will Danny have to wear the Ring and Crown all of the time?**_

 _Not all of the time. I will explain more after the ceremony._

 _ **Should we be worried at all about the power turning Danny into Dan?**_

 _Only if Daniel does this on his own and keeps the Ring and Crown all of the time and uses them as much. However, if you give the Ring to someone you trust, such as a_ queen _, then there is nothing to worry about."_

"Perfect. So nothing has to change, and Mom and Dad don't need to know yet. _And_ , best of all I won't become Dan!" Danny smiled, feeling as though the weight of the world had just been taken off of his shoulders.

"Speaking of Mom and Dad," Jazz said, "They'll be home soon. We should get back. Oh, Danny, can I talk to you on the way back?"

"Uh, sure Jazz." The group got back on the Speeder, with Sam in front driving, looking firmly ahead, and Tucker still snickering. "What's up?"

"I just wanted to make sure that you start thinking about what Clockwork said about Sam." Danny's face turned bright red as Jazz leaned back in her chair, smiling to herself.

Little did she know that Danny was already making plans for the next day, fingers fidgeting already with the prototypes of a ring made of his ice, and trying to decide what jewels would work best to match Sam's eyes.

 **For the next four months I will be away from a constant source of internet. I will do my best to update every month, but I may be a little off with how often I am able to connect to Wi-Fi.**

 **See you before March 1st, hopefully. And Happy Valentine's Day!**


	6. The Ring

**Hello people! So glad to be back, but I'm afraid with some bad news, to come at the bottom. Right now: Excuses!**

 **1\. Phone problems. My phone is where I've been writing the chapters, and it wouldn't let me sign in because someone tried to find me with Find My IPhone, and I couldn't fix it because the last Apple ID password we remember is wrong. If someone knows how to reset your Apple ID password when all trusted phone numbers are out of order, please PM me.**

 **2\. Wi-fi problems that I already warned you about.**

 **3.** ** _Severe_** **writers block. Unfortunately, this is the reason this chapter is so short.**

 **Please read AN at the bottom for important information.**

All through dinner, Mattie watched her son. He had been uncharacteristically quiet since the elder Fenton's had gotten home. He had been starring at the wall behind Jack's head since he had sat down, fiddling with something under the table as he ate his spaghetti. As soon as dinner was finished, Danny jumped up and ran up the stairs with only a quick "Homework!" as explanation. Jazz's eyes followed her brother up the stairs with a smile. Suddenly, Jazz got up too.

"I'll go help him." she said as she walked out of the kitchen.

Jack and Mattie shared a look before shrugging and going downstairs to fix up the Specter Speeder for a surprise they were planning for next month.

"Clockwork knows me to well," Danny said, pacing with his fists clenched, as Jazz opened the bedroom door, "He knew that if he gave me something else to freak out about, then I'd be to busy with that to freak out about the c-cor-coronation."

"What seems to be the problem, little brother?" Jazz asked, sitting down on his bed.

Danny sighed as he opened one of his fists. In it was a small, leather drawstring pouch, no bigger than his thumb, which he handed his sister.

Inside were six beautiful and tiny gemstones. One sapphire, one obsidian, an emerald, an amethyst, a diamond, and a ruby, all perfectly cut for an engagement ring. Jazz didn't ask where he had gotten them, knowing that, having just come from Clockwork's Tower, there were many things that could have happened without her knowing. From his other hand, Danny handed the finished ring to his sister. It was gorgeous, it looked to be cut to a specific size (probably somewhere around to size of Sam's ring finger) and had a spider where the diamond would be. Said spider had a hole in it's back for one of the six gemstones. When Jazz looked up again, Danny stopped, opened his mouth as though to speak, thought better of it, and resumed his pacing. After another few minutes, Danny seemed to calm down a bit (a very little bit, but better than earlier). The hafla looked at his sister helplessly. "Help me," he pleaded.

Jazz gave a quiet chuckle before examining the gems again. After contemplating her reply for a moment, she picked up the amethyst, sapphire, and emerald. "How about one of these?"

Danny stared at the stones for a moment before snatching back the ring. As he held it, his hands and eyes glowed baby blue, like the sapphire, letting Jazz know that he was using his ice powers. After a minute, Danny held out his hand, without looking up, and said "Sapphire." Jazz gave it to her little brother and his hand flared neon green., shattering the rock into twenty, perfectly cut stones. He pulled his hand in, taking the gems out of his sister's sight. Another minute later, the raven-haired teen stuck out his hand and said "Emerald," before repeating the process. When Danny stuck out his hand for the third time, Jazz didn't even wait for the "Amethyst," before she gave him the final stone. Unlike the others, he immediately pulled it away. Jazz stood by patiently, waiting for her brother to finish up. When he was done, the halfa showed the finished ring to his sister.

It looked nearly the same as earlier, but the hole had been filled by the violet amethyst, sheltered between the pieces of the radioactive green emerald and the baby blue sapphire. Jazz's mouth dropped open.

"Oh, Danny," she started, "it's beautiful! Sam's going to love it.

 **I'm afraid I have some bad news. I am going on a four month hiatus. My writer's block is not getting better, I have final exams in June to study for, and I go to a no electronics camp during the summer. At the end of August/beginning of September I should start updating again. I will use my hiatus to write, so you can expect (hopefully) the final chapters of King Phantom and the beginning of another fanfic when I get back.**

 **Also, while I still have your attention, even during the hiatus, please check my profile every so often. I don't have any form of social media, but I love to help. So, I have decided to use my profile as a way to spread the news on AMBER alerts, escaped convicts, and other situations, to help get the proper people behind bars. If your have information on a story on my profile, I will usually have a number you can call to try to help. If you know of something that is not on my profile, please PM me so that I can put it up.**

 **Thank you all so much for your support and see you in four months!**

 **-Magmia Flare**


End file.
